Una historia de Halloween
by YuAki88
Summary: La leyenda cuenta que hay un hombre perfecto al que no se puede resistir nadie, pero lleva un gran secreto...


YuAki88: bueno este es como un one-shot en dos partes (jajajaja) que realice que va dirigido a todas mis lector (a/e), pero principalmente a mis amigas del grupo YuAki en el Facebook... Katt... te amo querida y perdón por andar desaparecida...

Disclaimer: ningunos de los personajes me pertenecen, solo es para hacer una linda historia

Ah otra cosa, esta historia es por Halloween C: asi que será un poco mas diferente a lo que suelo escribir...

* * *

- Cuenta la leyenda que en el siglo XVII un importante Conde, que era reconocido en todo el reino ya que realizaba muchas acciones de beneficencia y aparte era muy agraciado, ya que todas las mujeres de la corte morían por tenerlo a su lado aunque fuera una noche, aquellas que habían logrado tenerlo eran dignas de envidia, ya que la piel dorada de aquel hombre combinado con su sensual olor a sándalo, lo hacían completamente perfecto; sin mencionar ese par de ojos color zafiro que enloquecían a cualquier chica que él mirase. Pero este magnifico hombre era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, en el fondo llevaba un gran secreto, era un vampiro con 2903 años de edad, se mantenía tan joven y sensual ya que bebía sangre de mujeres vírgenes. Así que todas las personas del reino buscaban al culpable de todos los asesinatos, pero nadie podría sospechar del Conde ya que tenia una cuartada perfecta.

La hija del rey, una princesa consentida de 16 años que se distinguía por su gran belleza, sus ojos color almendra era muy tiernos y su cabellera rojiza resaltaba a la vista; su padre se encontraba muy frustado ya que la princesa disfrutaba desobedecer de todas las reglas que su padre le ordenaba, caminar a las afueras del reino y adentrarse en un bosque a meditar eran sus actividades favoritas, acción por la cual el rey se encontraba un tanto frustrado ya que todos los cadáveres de las mujeres vírgenes se encontraban en el bosque, y como quería proteger a su única heredera no le contó nada de lo sucedido.

Sucedió que un día la princesa se encontraba vagueando en el bosque cuando se encontró con un hombre pero no pudo verle el rostro, ya que estaba encapuchado y al notar su presencia se alejó rápidamente en su corcel, la princesa sintió mucho interés en aquel sujeto, nunca antes lo había visto pero lo único que había logrado visualizar había sido un destello azul, cosa que no le servía de mucho para descubrir la identidad de aquel extraño, ya que la mayoría de las personas del pueblo tenían los ojos azules.

La princesa regresó algo pensativa a su alcoba de forma que ningún guardia notara su presencia; pasó toda la noche imaginando la apariencia de aquel sujeto y muchas preguntas le venían a la mente ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué se alejó al verla? ¿Qué hacia en el bosque?... en fin, formuló toda clase de hipótesis hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy entusiasmada, ya que era el día en que se abrían las puertas del palacio a todas las personas del reino para que disfrutaran de las obras de arte y de los jardines, seguramente aquel hombre misterioso iría, ya que era el evento más esperado del año.

Se vistió con su vestido de gala color rosa, que era su favorito y se encargo de que su cabello quedará perfecto con la peineta de oro que tenía el símbolo real, objeto que portaba con mucho orgullo; durante el evento, miraba a cada hombre con los ojos azules, pero nada, todos los tenían tono cielo, y ella recordaba que aquel destello era un poco mas profundo, como un océano indomable. La princesa se dio por vencida y se fue a sentar a un lado de la fuente, de pronto noto una gran aglomeración de damiselas y la curiosidad la obligó a ir a investigar de qué se trataba. Fue entonces cuando vio a un hombre no muy alto, cabello negro que hablaba recatada y elegantemente, diciendo un par de cumplidos a todas esas mujeres interesadas en él. Estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando una dama la reverenció y con este gesto hizo resaltar su presencia, el hombre se giró y la princesa quedó estupefacta, esos ojos eran completamente diferentes a los de los demás podía ver cuan profundos eran y se sintió un flechazo, nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista pero este hombre no parecía nada igual a todos aquellos príncipes que su padre le había presentado, con interés de que se fijará en alguno para que pudiera comprometerse.

Por su parte, el conde sabia que aquella chica era virgen y se imaginó que sabría exquisita al ser de la realeza, de seguro una gran presa y lo mantendría joven mínimamente por otros 10 años, cosa que era demasiado, pero el aura que tenía la princesa era demasiado pura.

* * *

Buen

Bueno esta es la parte 1, espero que les haya gustado, tenía planes de acabarla toda, pero la escuela me quita mucho tiempo, así que algún día subiré la parte 2, ya sé de que se va a tratar todo, sólo me falta tener tiempo para sentarme a escribir

Cualquier información que deseen saber, me lo pueden dejar por MP o si quieren les dejo mi Facebook (Naty Hinojosa) En mi foto de perfil traigo el cabello rizado y sólo me veo de la cara, si me agregan me dejan un inbox diciéndome que es para preguntarme del fic, porque no acepto a nadie jajaja C:

Espoiler: Espero que hayan notado que no mencione ningún nombre, tan sólo decía conde, la princesa y todo eso... no se preocupen esta totalmente planeado y es por una razón en especifico, asi que traten de adivinar porque... háganse esta pregunta ¿En qué casos las historias no llevan los nombres?

Aaaah otra cosa, a lo mejor,,, (quizá aun no se bien) si en la siguiente parte vaya a poner algo de Lemon, quizá una escena rápido. Depende de sus comentarios para ver si me animo o no C:


End file.
